The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wireless network device (device) may communicate via communication modules that comply with different wireless communication standards (standards). For example, the device may include a wireless local area network (WLAN) module that complies with a WLAN standard set forth in I.E.E.E, section 802.11, a Bluetooth® (BT) module that complies with the BT standard, and/or a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) module that complies with the WiMAX standard. The I.E.E.E. 802.11, Bluetooth®, and WiMAX standards are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Occasionally, the device may attempt to communicate simultaneously via two or more of the communication modules. Frequencies of signals transmitted and/or received by the communication modules may sometimes overlap. For example, when the device attempts to communicate simultaneously via the WLAN and BT modules, BT signals may use frequencies in or near the frequency band used by the WLAN module. As a result, collisions may occur, and data may be lost.